Nothing ever goes the way you want it to
by CMCrazies
Summary: Set after season 7 finale , JJ/WILL
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea, so thought id try it out, may be a two shot maybe a three shot, I don't know yet, anyways I hope you all like it. **

**Nothing ever goes the way you want it too. **

**Chapter 1.**

Walking through the door, JJ dropped her stuff down into the hallway, heading into the kitchen she found her mom and Henry baking.

"Wow, something smells good In here."

"We making cookies."

"Yeah, what ones buddy?"

"White chocolate."

"mmmm my favourite."

"Your home early."

"Yeah, Hotch sent us all home to get ready, something about me and Pen taking hours." she said smiling.

"Id say years." Sandy said smiling.

"Ha-ha." JJ said picking up a piece of chocolate.

"So Will meeting you there?"

"Yeah, he's gotta work till 7 but said he's gonna change and meet me there."

"Well, while you two are off, drinking and dining, we are gonna finish making these cookies, and watch a movie."

"Sounds good. So I'm gonna go get showered and leave you both too it."

After getting ready JJ made her way down stairs, walking into the living room, she placed her phone into her clutch.

"Well, I'm going."

"Wow, doesn't your mommy look beautiful."

"Yeah!"

"Well thank you buddy." JJ smiled kissing Henry.

"So we shouldn't be too late. "

"JJ relax, go have fun, enjoy a night out with your team and Will, I got things covered here"

"Okay, but after the film, bed time mister."

Walking into the party, JJ went to bar, ordering a glass of wine, she made her way over to the team.

"Well look who's here."

"Sorry, I'm late."

"It's all good."

"No Will tonight?"

"Urgh yeah, he's coming soon, has to finish up work." JJ said smiling."

Finishing up his last bit of paper work, Will grabbed his suite, heading into the locker room, he changed. making sure he looked presentable. He headed back to his desk. Grabbing his phone and keys, he saw some people enter the building. Watching closely, he watched as they raised there guns, shooting through the glass, feeling a sharp pain in his chest, Will fell to the ground, placing his hands onto his chest. Hearing more and more screams from everyone in the office.

Hearing them leave, he slowly reached out for his phone, dialing 911.

/

"JJ will you just relax I'm sure Will be here any minute."

JJ looked around the room, biting down onto her bottom lip. "He would of called by now."

"JJ look at me, why don't you go get some fresh air, try call him. I'm sure he just got held up okay." Morgan said, watching her closely.

"Okay…" JJ took a deep breath.

Heading outside, JJ pulled out her phone dialing Will's number. Hearing his voice mail. She left him a message, before sending him a text message.

Making her way back inside, she saw they speech had started. Standing next to Morgan, she gave him a soft smile., shaking her head. After the speech was over they all looked round at JJ.

"Still no Will?"

"No and I'm getting worried, I called him, text him, I even called the station, and no one's picking up."

"Okay, JJ take a deep breath I'm sure there's a perfect explanation to why, no one is picking up."

Looking around JJ saw multiple phones ringing, looking forward she saw Strauss heading towards them.

"We've got a problem!"

"What kind of problem?"

"Police station as just be shot up…"

JJ felt her whole body freeze up.

"W… Will!"

JJ looked around at everyone before, running towards the exit, knowing everyone would be right behind her. As the SUV, pulled up JJ ran out, running inside, she barged past everyone, looking around she saw two paramedics bending down near Will's desk, Standing behind them, she gulped down a breath.

"Mam."

"He's my husband."

"JJ….." Will said in a whisper."

JJ leant down seeing the blood, on the carpet, and on his shirt. Taking hold of his hand, she felt the tears falling down a cheeks.

"Stay with me okay…I can't loose you."

"I'll Try."

JJ cried out more, when she saw his eyes close.

"We gotta get him to the hospital now."

Letting go of Will's hand, JJ followed the paramedics outside, feeling Derek come up behind her.

"JJ…"

"I can't…."

"C'mon, lets get you to the hospital."

Pacing up and down the hallway, JJ rubbed her hands over her arms, looking forward she saw all the team looking at her.

"JJ."

"He's gonna be okay right…I mean….he"

"JJ, you need to sit down and breathe sweetheart."

"He got shot 4 months ago and now….."

Sitting back JJ took a deep breath. It felt like they had been there for hours, looking down at her hands, they saw them shaking. Lifting them up, she saw his blood. Gulping down a breath, she looked up seeing a doctor heading towards him.

"Lamontagne".

JJ stood up, looking at the doctor.

"He's stable for now, the bullet, entered just below his heart, and caused some serious bleeding, but I've been able to fix it."

"So he's gonna be okay?"

"For the moment, yes, but it can be touch and go."

JJ nodded taking a deep breath.

"Can…can I see him?"

"Yes, he's in room 4001."

"Thank you."

JJ turned around to her friends. "Urmm…I. I need to call my mom."

"We'll do it, go be with Will, okay."

JJ nodded, wiping her tears. Heading down the hallway, she made her way inside Will's room. Pulling the chair up the bed, JJ stood, tracing her hands over his forehead, she couldn't believe how pale he looked. Sitting down in the chair, she took hold of his hand, never wanting to let it go.

"Please be okay…I can't lose you."

/

**So that's the end of chapter 1, what did you think? Do I make this a two shot, or a full story? Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2.**

Feeling someone tap her on the shoulder, JJ lifted her head, opening her eyes she looked up seeing her mother.

"Mom…"

"Hey sweetie."

Looking over at Will, JJ took hold of his hand once again. "What time is it?"

"5am."

Nodding JJ, ran her hands through her hair. "Henry?"

"He's outside, with everyone."

Nodding JJ bit down onto her lip, looking up at her mother.

"Mom…."

"Come here sweetie."

Standing up JJ walked towards her mother, wrapping her arms around her mother, JJ cried into her chest.

"Shh….it's gonna be okay."

Letting go JJ wiped her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, she looked back over at Will.

"I brought you some clothes, thought you might want something comfy to wear."

JJ gave her mother a small smile. "Thanks."

Taking the bag, JJ went into the bathroom, once she had changed and washed up, she headed back into the room, to seeing everyone stood, Morgan holding onto Henry.

"Mommy."

"Hey buddy." JJ said taking Henry out of Morgan's arms.

"Daddy sleeping?"

"Yeah buddy." JJ said brushing his hair out of his face. "He got hurt again at work, and he's sleeping it off."

"Can I sit with him?"

"Yes, but don't touch anything okay!"

"Okay mommy."

JJ settled Henry down onto the bed, watching as he curled up to Will's side. Everyone watched as he fell asleep.

"How you doing?"

"Okay I guess. it's a lot to process."

"He's gonna be okay JJ."

"I know!. It's just…"

"JJ."

"Why does this keep happening to us." JJ said tearing up once again.

"JJ, you know more than anything, things happen to good people. And."

"There's nothing you can do to stop it."

Nodding, JJ took a deep breath. "Have they found the people that did this?"

"Not yet, but Garcia's going over all the footage, so we will know soon enough."

"Call me, when you have something?"

"You got it, and JJ."

"Yeah?"

"Get some rest."

/

JJ sat holding onto Will's hand, waiting for him to wake up. She looked down at her hand seeing it shaking in Will's. taking a deep breath. She bit down onto her lip. Trying to process everything, grateful her mother took Henry to the park. To keep him entertained. JJ didn't want him seeing his daddy this way. She knew it would be better for both of them.

She watched as his chest moved up and down from the tube in his throat, tracing her finger over his wedding ring, JJ felt a knot in her stomach. Looking over at the monitors she saw them flicker, and beep.

Standing up, she watched as his eyes slowly opened. Pressing the buzzer next to Will's bed, she was moved out the way by the nurses as they removed the tube from his mouth. Walking towards the bed, JJ took hold of his hand, running her fingers through his hair.

"Hey." She said tearing up.

"JJ….."

"I'm Here. I'm right here."

Will closed his eyes slowly opening them again. JJ gave him a soft smile, tracing his cheek, before sitting back down in the chair.

"What, da..y is it?"

"Monday."

Sighing, Will slowly moved his arm, reaching for JJ's hand.

"Your okay, your gonna be okay." JJ said taking a deep breath.

"I have you….I know I am." Will said smiling, taking a deep breath.

"Take it easy, okay. I want you home in one piece."

"I'll try…."

JJ smiled, kissing Will's hand. After sitting in silence staring at each other, for what seemed like endless hours, Will finally broke the silence.

"So, really how bad is it?"

JJ sighed, licking her lips together. "You were shot just below your heart, lost 70 of your blood. And coded twice."

Nodding, Will looked right at JJ, seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, come ere." Will said, lifting his arm.

Gulping down, JJ climbed onto the bed next to Will, laying head onto his shoulder letting the tears escape.

"I was so scared, when I sa..w. saw you laying there and the blood."

"Shh…it's okay…I…I'm okay."

"Only just."

Will kissed the top of her head, taking in her cent, the truth was. He was scared, and even more scared to tell her how he truly felt.

Looking up at Will, JJ squeezed his hand.

"Do you remember it?"

"No. I remember calling for help but. But that's it"

JJ gave him a weak smile, laying her head back onto his shoulder. Watching as JJ fell asleep, Will took a deep breath, turning his head, he looked out the window, watching as the rain, poured down. The truth was. He did remember. He remembered the pain rushing through his body, losing air, and JJ screaming for him to be okay. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. Not yet. Or maybe ever.

/

**Sorry it was short, what did you think? I am continuing. this into a story :D so bare with me while I try to complete my other stories , anyways review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm so glad your loving this, and I am turning it into a full on story, but bare with me, when it comes to thinking of Ideas. So yeah. Here's chapter 3 and if anyone does have any ideas, please share, and ill see what I can do. :D**

**Chapter 3.**

Will sat up, taking a deep breath as he clutched his chest, looking around the room, he saw the other side of the bed empty. Looking over at the clock at the side of the bed, he took a deep breath, looking down at the bandaged on his chest, he knew it needed to be changed. slowly lifting himself off the bed, he picked up his shirt, pulling it over his arms. After sitting there for a few moments, he made his way downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, he saw JJ and Will baking.

"Somethin' smells good in ere."

JJ looked up seeing Will holding onto the door frame.

"Yeah, were baking cookies, for Henry's fair at school."

"Oh well I got a feelin' there gonna be super yummy."

"Hey buddy, you think you can carry on mixing this for me?"

"Yeah, mommy."

JJ walked towards Will. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked at him.

"Your meant to be In bed. Resting."

"I know, but you weren't there, and I need my bandage changing."

JJ nodding, running her hands through her hair.

"Okay, let me finish the cookies, and I'll meet you in the living room."

"That sounds good to me."

After baking the cookies, JJ took Henry next door for his play date, walking back into the house, she went upstairs grabbing Will's kit, walking into the living room.

"Take your shirt off."

"Wow. I haven't hared you say that in a while. "

"Ha, Ha, c'mon."

Pulling off his shirt, JJ took off the bandage, and cleaned his wound.

"Does it hurt?"

"JJ…."

"What…"

Will raised his eyebrow.

"I know, what you said about your last bullet wound but…."

Sighing, Will took hold of her hand. "Yes. It hurts but, its my chest. It hurts to breathe, and to talk and move."

JJ looked down to the floor, biting down onto her lip. "I hate that this keeps happening to you.."

"JJ."

"No!" she looked up at him.

"I know, I know, our jobs are hard, and risky. But. But yours seems to put you in more danger."

"JJ, I'm not."

"I know, and I don't want you too, it's just…I feel like everytime, something bad happens and we get through it, something else comes along."

Will moved closer to JJ, tracing his hand over her cheeks, brushing her hair back. "I love you, and when I say I'm not going anywhere, I really mean it JJ."

Placing her hand on top of his JJ, took a deep breath. "I wanna believe you I do, but, this keeps happening, and all I can think is that I'm gonna lose, you and for good."

Before Will could respond, the front door opened, hearing Henry giggle as he ran through the house.

"Henry, take that to the picture please." Sandy said.

Closing her eyes taking a deep breath JJ sighed, standing up she saw her mother stood in the hallway, walking into the kitchen, she helped Henry move some of the food from the bag.

Will sighed, running his hands through his hair, putting his shirt back on Will, sat back closing his eyes.

/

Later on in the day, JJ walked into the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen counter. Pushing her lips together she watched as her mother cut up the vegetables.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah…."

"Henry and Will?"

"There watching a movie."

"And your lingering around because."

"No reason."

"Jennifer."

Sighing JJ, ran her hands through her hair.

"What did I interrupt earlier, between you and Will?"

JJ sighed, keeping quiet for a couple of minutes. "We, were just talking and. "

"JJ….."

"I don't wanna lose him mom, I've almost lost him three times. And."

"JJ…sweetie."

"Mom, don't okay, nothing you or Will tell me is gonna change how I feel."

"I wasn't going to say that."

JJ looked right at her mom.

"The fact you almost lost him three times, and that he's still here tells me, he's a fighter. And doesn't wanna leave you either."

"I know its just….I never knew, how many risks we took until now, and I just cant help but feel. Scared and worry for Will and Henry."

"Will is fine, and so is Henry, so talk to Will again, let everything out."

"Okay…and thank you mom, for sticking around, I couldn't of done any of this without you."

/

Walking out of the bathroom, JJ turned off the light, heading into there bedroom, she sat down onto the bed, crossing her legs, and taking the bobble out of her hair. Looking over at Will, she bit down onto her lip.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Will said turning towards her.

"Earlier…"

"JJ…we don't."

"No. I'm sorry, your right, I'm just….it's just that I'm scared, because, you're the one person I've ever truly loved, and you gave me Henry. And if I ever do lose you. I don't know what id do Will! You keep me grounded, you're my escape from everything I see at work."

"And I never wanna leave you or Henry, you changed my life JJ. And I'm never giving up on myself or us. No matter what."

JJ started crying, laying her head onto Will's shoulder, she felt his arm wrap around her.

"I love you, more than anything."

"I love you too." JJ said, lifting her head kissing him on the lips.

Rubbing his fingers, along his arm, Will stared at JJ, feeling her fingers, drawing circles onto his stomach.

"They called yet?"

Nodding JJ let out a breath. "They said, they caught one guy, but close to finding the others."

Nodding Will kissed her head once again. "I'm sorry I keep scaring you."

JJ let out a little laugh. "I don't blame you, I blame the bastards that keep shooting you."

"I do too." Will said kissing her deeply on the lips.

Smiling, JJ kissed him back, but not wanting to hurt him, pulling away she bit down onto her lip.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I just miss you. Can't wait till im heeled."

"Me either."

JJ said placing her fingers between his. As Will pulled the covers over the both of them, JJ snuggled up to Will, closing her eyes.

/

**Sorry it was short again, trying to think of ideas. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews, well the ones I've got anyways. And sorry my updates aren't as quick as usual, I'm kinda distracted so writing isn't really happening, anyways I'm trying to update this, and finish/update my other stories as quick as I can. But anyways enjoy. **

**Chapter 4. **

As the weeks went on, Will was slowly but surely getting better, JJ was back at work, away on cases. And as much as she wished her mother could of stuck around, she had things to deal with back home, which meant, leaving Will with Henry. And even though he was only just getting better, JJ didn't mind. As Will could do everything he used to, expect had a little pain in his chest when he did it.

As they got off the plane to there latest case, JJ couldn't help but find herself a bit distracted, she knew the team would figure it out, with how quiet she was been, and how she wouldn't open up.

Climbing into the SUV, JJ leaned her elbow onto the door frame.

"You okay?" Morgan asked looking away from the road for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she said looking round at him.

"JJ."

"Honestly, I'm fine I just didn't get much sleep last night. That's all."

After spending all day on the case, the tem made there way to the hotel, after grabbing there room keys, they made there way upstairs, JJ leant against the wall as Emily opened the door to there room. Walking in JJ dropped her bag down onto the first bed. Sitting down she leant against the bed frame.

"What's up with you?"

"I'm just tried."

"JJ. It's me."

Sighing JJ sat up, looking at Emily. "Get a bottle of wine, and I'll talk."

"I'll be back in ten minutes."

JJ smiled. Watching as Emily left the room. Getting off the bed, JJ changed out of her work clothes into her pyjamas. Seeing the door opening, JJ saw Emily holding two bottles of wine.

"You trying to get me drunk?"

"You need too."

JJ laughed, walking over to the little cupboard in the room, grabbing two wine glasses. Pouring the wine, Emily handed one of the glasses to JJ, as they walked towards the bed.

"So really what's going on with you?"

JJ took a sip of the wine, parching her lips together, she looked at Emily.

"I guess, I'm just worried. About Will."

"That's understandable."

"Yeah, but….I don't know. It just seems as everytime something good happens between us, something happens to make it worse again. And he's the one who always gets hurt."

"JJ. You and Will are both fine. Your safe."

"I know that, I do. I really do but…everytime. He leaves and gets into that patrol car. I get a feeling that he isn't coming back." JJ said, tears forming in her eyes."

Emily reached out her hand, placing it on JJ's "Will loves you and Henry, and I know and you know, he does everything he can to come home to you every night."

Nodding, Wiping the tears that had now fallen down her cheeks, JJ looked up at Emily.

"I think I need to go home."

Nodding Emily gave JJ a soft smile "Go. Come back when your ready. Go be with Will, figure it all out."

Nodding, JJ downed the glass of wine, placing the glass onto the bedside table. Climbing off the bed, she grabbed a pair of jeans and a top from her go bag making her way into the bathroom to change. After she was ready, she grabbed her stuff making her way to Hotch's room, explaining everything. Grabbing a cab to the airport, JJ got her ticket, waiting to board her plane she saw she had no new messages.

/

After her plane landed, She hailed a cab home, paying the taxi man, she closed the door pulling her bag over her she walked through the gate, it was early morning and JJ new Henry wouldn't be awake yet. Dropping her bag in the hallway. Quietly walking upstairs, she made her way into there bedroom, seeing Will fast asleep, smiling she took off her shoes and coat. climbing onto the bed she sat on top of Will. Watching as he woke up.

"Wha…JJ.!"

"Hi." She smiled

Will sat up a little smiling. "What you doing home?"

Sighing, JJ took hold of Will's hand "I missed you, and I'm not ready to go back."

Smiling Will sat up kissing JJ deeply on the lips. "I'm glad your home."

"Me too." JJ said biting her lip.

After dropping Henry off at school , JJ came home smelling something good.

"Is that bacon I smell?"

"Yes" Will said, turning round seeing JJ making her way into the kitchen.

Standing behind him JJ wrapped her arms around Will's waist. Taking in his cent. After eating, JJ and Will both cleared off making there way into the living room. Sitting down onto the sofa, Will pulled JJ towards him.

"So really, how come you came home?"

Sighing, JJ bit down onto her lip, looking back up at Will. "Cos, I realized, I'm not ready to leave you alone just yet. I wanna make every second count."

"JJ, we talked about this, I am not going anywhere."

"I know. I do, but I'm more worried about us, and how all this keeps on making us drift apart."

"I know." Will said moving her hair behind her ear.

"But, I think I have a way of solving that." JJ said raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah and what would that be?" Will said smiling.

JJ moved closer to Will, kissing him deeply on the lips, kissing her back, Will wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on top of him. Breaking away from the kiss, JJ smiled widely.

"I like this idea." Will said kissing her neck. Closing her eyes, JJ let out a moan, feeling her neck tingle from his touch.

"Will.!"

"Shh…."

Will smiled, kissing her once again on the lips, gripping the bottom of her top, he pulled it over her head, throwing it to the floor. Kissing down her chest, Will took a deep breath, feeling her body tense. Pulling away, Will pulled his shirt off. Running her fingers down his chest, JJ took a deep breath.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Standing up JJ pulled towards the stairs, kissing him again, as they slowly made there way upstairs. JJ walked into the bedroom, un zipping her jeans. Leaving them on the floor, she felt Will, grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him.

"God, I forgot how hot you are."

JJ smiled, kissing Will, leaning towards the bed, JJ let the bodies, fall.

/

Pulling the covers over them both, Will wrapped his arm around JJ, pulling her towards his chest, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, I'm never getting shot again."

JJ laughed looking up at Will "Good." she said kissing the side of his chest. "Cos sex is too good to miss."

JJ laughed, taking hold of Will's hand again "Get shot again, and were never having sex again."

"I'm gonna make sure I'm always wearin' a vest."

Closing her eyes, JJ finally got some sleep, watching as she spelt, Will couldn't help but watch her. He had really missed her, and didn't want her to go away again. He knew he still had to be off work for a few more weeks, and he was hoping JJ would stay off work with him.

Waking up JJ to go pick up Henry, Will started clearing up, and deciding what to make for dinner, after clearing off, Will watched as JJ set up the tv for Henry.

"You okay, you were really quiet through dinner?"

"Yeah, I've just been thinking'"

"What about?"

"Ya know you said, you came home to be with us?"

"Yeah…." JJ crossed her arms over her chest.

"I've still got a few weeks off work, and…I was wonderin' if you would stay off with him?"

"Will!"

"We could go away for a week, just the two of us."

"Will!…"

"Yeah?"

"Id like that." She smiled, walking towards him."

"Really?"

"A week away with you, having nothing but alone time yes."

"I'm so glad you said that."

"I'll call me my mom, see if she's okay looking after Henry."

"And I'll go start looking at Vacation areas."

/

**Leaving this chapter here, gonna continue it into the next chapter !.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this is gonna be the final chapter. ! Thanks for all the reviews etc, and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Climbing out of the passenger seat, JJ opened the boot picking up her over night bag, watching as Will locked the car she took hold of his hand, as they headed inside of the hotel.

"Wow." she said smiling at Will.

"See told you you'd like it."

Smiling, JJ leaned her arm onto Will's shoulder as they waited to check in. after getting the keys to there room, JJ opened the door walking inside, dropping her handbag down onto the bed, she walked around the room.

"Damn."

"Told you, you'd like it."

"You really have gone all out." JJ smiled, Wrapping her arm around Will.

"Well, you deserve a nice week away with me, and to be spoiled rotten. "

"I think, you're the one who needs to be spoilt rotten after everything you've been through."

"What we've both been through."

JJ smiled, nodding. "Yes, so you up for some fun?"

"What kind of fun?" Will said raising his eyebrow.

"I'm gonna go change into my bathing suit."

"You , me and a indoor heated pool. This I am gonna enjoy."

Heading down to the pool, JJ climbed down the steps, sliding into the heated pool, swimming around a little she started to swim, before floating around the middle, she was glad it was empty, due to warm weather everyone seemed to be in the out door pools.

Feeling, Will's arms wrap around her waist, JJ let out a sigh, feeling Will's lips on her neck. Moving around JJ, wrapped her hands around Will's neck, as they floated around the pool.

"Why do you think, I deserve to be spoiled?"

"Cos, you've been through this too, you're the ones who's had to hear I've been shot, and wonder if I'm alive or not, I've scared you to death twice. So I wanna show you. There's nothing that can come between us."

"You always have an answer" she smiled widely.

"I told, you're my world, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you." JJ smiled kissing him deeply.

/

After dinner, JJ and Will walked hand in hand, around the hotel, leaning her head onto Will's shoulder, JJ smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, it just reminds me, of when you took me away that week I had off, and all we did was stay in our room."

Will let out a laugh, kissing her forehead. "That was the best week of my life."

"Yeah, well I think I can make this one even better." JJ said raising her eyebrow.

Unlocking the door to there hotel room, Will kissed JJ, as they moved inside, kicking the door closed, JJ smiled, wrapping her arms around Will's neck, moving further into the room, they wondered into the bedroom, falling down onto the bed, JJ smiled, unbolting Will's shirt.

Opening her eyes, JJ looked over at Will seeing him still asleep, looking over at the clock, she saw the time, climbing out of bed, she pulled on Will's shirt heading into the bathroom, turning on the shower, JJ pulled off the shirt climbing in. running her head under the water, she ran her hands over her hair. Closing her eyes, she let the water run over her body, opening her eyes, she smiled, feeling Will's hands wrap around her.

Kissing along her neck and shoulder bone, Will ran his fingers down her arms. JJ let out a moan, leaning her head onto Will's chest. Turning around she kissed him deeply, pushing her against the wall, JJ smiled, wrapping her arms around Will's neck.

"We haven't done this in a while."

"I'm am so not washing my hair." JJ said smiling widely, kissing Will deeply on the lips.

As the kiss grew deeper, Will picked JJ up, wrapping her legs around him, as both there bodies tightened, Will moved inside, JJ hearing her let out a scream. As there bodies, Moved, JJ dug her nails into Will's back, looking him right in the eye.

"This is one thing, That has gone to plan." Will said whispering in her ear.

/

Drying off her hair, JJ sat down on the bed, leaning against the bed frame, she watched as Will walked out the bathroom just wrapped in a towel.

"What you staring' at?"

"How much hotter your body would be, without two holes in it."

Will got dressed, running the towel through his hair, sitting down onto the bed, he sat in front of JJ, taking hold of her hand.

"You see that right there, our rings, you remember why that happened?"

Nodding, JJ looked at Will. "Yeah…."

"Because I got shot, I got everything I've always wanted."

"But then when you got shot again, I almost lost everything ive always wanted." JJ said looking at Will.

"I know, and I wish I could go back, and make all the pain you've felt go away, but these things happen, and we need to realize that."

"I just don't want either of us to get hurt again especially with….the…"

"The what?" Will said, looking at her.

"With another baby on the way…." JJ said looking at Will.

"Your…."

Nodding, JJ let out a smile looking at Will. "I found out when you asked me to come away."

"JJ!"

"I know nothing goes the way we want it too, but I've got everything I need. A proper family."

"Neither of us are going anywhere, I'm not gonna let us."

"I love you."

"And I love you both."

JJ smiled, feeling a tear fall down her cheek, Will gave her a small smile, wiping the tear away.

"Things may not seem to be going really well, but I know there about to get a whole lot better."

**THE END!**

/

**So what did you think? Good ending, REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
